This invention relates to an apparatus of the type used to subject culture media and/or instruments to temperatures below 100.degree. C. for predetermined time periods, also referred to as low temperature sterilization.
An important aspect of providing low temperature sterilization is the maintaining of a substantially constant and uniform temperature within the chamber, preferably within plus or minus 0.5.degree. C.
One method in the prior art for providing low temperature sterilization is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,383. Such prior art devices waste large amounts of energy in the form of condensed steam which is continuously passed to drain. Additionally, this device requires numerous control and sensing mechanisms in order to get the chamber to its working temperature and maintaining at such temperature.
Applicants invention provides a simple, efficient and economical method and apparatus for providing a low temperature sterilizing apparatus.